Epilogue: A Winter's Tale
by PurposeSeekerIII
Summary: Takes place after the events in FMA brotherhood/the manga. Edward returns home after journeying to the West to keep a promise he had made. Old friends and new surprises awaits.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Edward watched the steam trail into the dusky sky, painted with streaks of red and dark blue, as the train vanished into the distant shadowy mountains, their tops tainted orange by the setting sun. He turned his back and checked his briefcase, straightening his shoulders as he walked towards the exit.

"It's good to be back," he said aloud to himself, his breath clouding. His eyes scanned the snow-covered fields and rolling hills that seemed to stretch on forever. It had been a year and half since he had left Resembool for the west. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the frigid mountains and the narrow canyons; canyons so deep he could not see the bottom. He had almost broken his automail there when the rocks crumbled under his feet, threatening to pull him into the abyss. Winry would kill him if she found out. Winry. His heart skipped a beat as it always did when he thought of her. He could feel the burn of his blush.

_I'll give you half of my life. Equivalent Exchange. So give me half of yours…. I'll give you all of it._

"I wonder if she remembers…" he mused to himself. He dug his hands into his pockets, checking to make sure it was there. It was. He sighed with relief.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked on the road home. He did not notice the shadows that slowly lengthened as the night settled in quietly.

"Winry….Winry…." he muttered to himself as he fingered the cloth-wrapped package in his pocket. Despite the cold, he could feel his cheeks felt hot as he rehearsed what he should do when he sees her.

"Ahhh!" he shouted in exasperation, clutching his head and rolling in the snow, thoughts tumbling through his mind faster and faster. Even alchemy was never this hard...

"Get a grip, Edward," he finally grumbled, picking himself up and dusting the snow flurries from his long brown coat.

He blinked at the soft yellow light blanketing the ground and looked up. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had almost made it home without him noticing. Pinako's house was settled cozily in the snow. Its porch light bathed the snow-covered pots in a golden glow and he could see the shadows of the occupants moving through the bright windows. A line of smoke wafted lazily from the chimney.

Edward walked to the door. He could hear the muted sound of chatter inside. His hand hesitated on the doorknob. Winry….his heart pounded as he pushed open the door…

….and was knocked backwards onto the porch by a heavy a blow to the head. He had been hit enough times with it to know that it was, without a doubt, Winry's wrench.

"Gah! You idiot automail geek, what was that for?!" Edward yelled, clutching his throbbing head, feeling the large bump that was starting to form. Winry stood in front of him. Her long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, had grown longer and she wore a red sweater with her dark skirt and woolen leggings. Her blue eyes blazed with anger.

"I told you to call before you come home! It's been one and a half years and you didn't call or write! You stupid Pipsqueak" Winry shouted back, still clutching tightly to the wrench.

"Oy oy….Who are you calling Pipsqueak?!"

"Midget!"

"I'm taller than you, idiot gearhead!…Ah.." Edward's fury died as he noticed the tears that began in the corners of Winry's eyes. It was suddenly difficult to meet her gaze.

"Winry… I'm sorry," he finally said. Edward's eyes as widened as Winry suddenly tackled him, her arms snaking around him.

"Idiot. Welcome home," she mumbled into his shoulder. Edward hesitantly returned the embrace. He could smell a lingering scent of flowers and feel her warmth. His eyes softened as he stroked her hair. How long had he longed to see her again? She had not changed at all—still the Winry that could melt his heart with a word and a touch.

"I've missed—" Edward began, but was cut off when a giant form crashed through the doorway, its large shadow towering over them.

"It's been awhile Edward Elric!" it boomed through a stream of tears.

"Ahh!" Edward yelped as he felt himself lifted in a bear hug by arms that felt like steel. Only one person could crack his ribs just through a greeting.

"Ma-major Armstrong, what are you doing here?" Edward wheezed out, flailing helplessly against his grip, his vision spinnig from the lack of oxygen.

"I'm visiting," Armstrong replied, setting Edward on the ground and flexing his muscles, "I've been promoted to Colonel."

As expected, Armstrong had taken off his shirt at some point to expose the grandeur of his body. Edward felt his brows twitch and he bit back a groan.

"Heh heh, I forgot to tell you, we have visitors," Winry added, giving him an innocent smile as she held the door open for him.

Edward stumbled into the house, his bones protesting from their most recent assault and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaws dropped.

"What-what are all of you doing here?" he shouted, pointing a trembling finger at Mustang. One leg over the other, he sat on the couch with Hawkeye, a teacup in hand. He had relinquished his military uniform for a white shirt tucked neatly into a black tuxedo and dark pants. Hawkeye smiled at Edward, her purple suit and skirt arranged neatly.

"It's nice to see you Edward," Hawkeye said.

"Yo Fullmetal, it's been a while," Mustang greeted him, "Rude as usual, I see."

"It's nice to see you too Lieutenant Hawkeye and…err…General Mustang….Wait! That's not the problem! Answer the question!" Edward squeaked, gawking at scene in front of him. Not only were Roy, Armstrong and Hawkeye there, but so were Major General Olivier Armstrong, who was still in her uniforms and resting on the chair next them, Ling, with his goldenrod shirt and loose white trousers sitting cross-legged next to the blazing fire place with May, her braids tied back and in a purple qipao trimmed with white, and Xiao Mei.

"Armstrong wanted to visit, so I followed him," Mustang replied, "and it's _Major _Hawkeye."

"I'm here, because Mustang is," Olivier commented, jerking a thumb toward the General and giving him a tight-lipped grin that Mustang returned. The tension crackling between them could have lit the house on fire.

"Alphonse-sama invited us," May said brightly and Xiao Mei nodded in agreement.

"Al?" Edward looked around the living room, "where is he?"

"Brother!" Edward heard a muffled voice shout from above and then footsteps quickly thumping down the stairs. Then Alphonse appeared with Zampano and Jerso following close behind, in comfortable winter sweaters.

"Sorry Brother! I didn't know you were back. We were discussing research upstairs," Alphonse said breathlessly. Edward grinned at the sight of his little brother. Alphonse had grown taller and more muscular, his pale shirt hanging open, exposing the black shirt beneath. There was still something else different about his brother. Edward realized that he could see the gleam of experience and wisdom behind his brother's golden eyes.

"It's nice to see you Al. I have to share you with everything I learned in the West as well," Edward told him with a grin.

Al laughed and embraced him tightly, "Welcome home brother!"

"It's been awhile," Jerso and Zampano greeted him, "Seems like you're grown taller."

"Heh, of course," Edward boasted.

"Hey Ed," Ling said with a grin, "It's nice to see you again."

"Mhm Ling," Edward agreed, "but aren't you supposed to be ruling a country?"

"Well, Alphonse also invited me to dinner. I couldn't possibly turn down a chance to see an old friend," Ling said.

"More like you can't help but follow your stomach," Edward mumbled, glaring accusingly at Alphonse who grinned back with embarrassment.

"What did you just say about the young master?" a voice growled near his ear. Edward jumped back and spun around. It was Lan Fan. Although she had taken off her mask, she was still in her dark gears and fully weaponized. She reached into her pocket.

"Nothing at all," Edward corrected himself, holding up his hands laughing nervously, "It's nice to see you, Lan Fan."

"Geez, you're late," Pinako sighed from the kitchen doorway, crossing her arms in front of her small frame, "At least you're on time for dinner. It's almost ready."

Watching his old friends chatter and bicker among themselves, he felt the pang of sadness at the death of Nina, Hughes, and Greed. It seemed like a lifetime since they had defeated the Homunculus "Father".

"Let's settle in the kitchen while we wait for dinner," Winry said. Edward blinked and a small smile touched his lips as he looked around at his friends and family. Despite all the tragedies that had occurred, they were moving forward and becoming ever closer to each other.

"Yea," Edward agreed, "I have a lot to tell you about my trip."


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Getting everyone into the kitchen was a lot harder than anyone had anticipated. Armstrong, himself, seemed to fill up the whole kitchen. It took two tables to be slid together and a lot of shouting before everyone could fit into the small kitchen.

Edward sighed in relief as he finally took his seat, draping his long coat over his chair and firmly checking his coat pockets.

They talked as they waited for the food and Edward found his eyes being drawn to Winry. He couldn't help but marvel at the way her lips curved as she smiled and the way she leaned forward in fascination to listen to everyone's adventures.

"How is the restoration of Ishval going?" Alphonse asked.

"Well. The cities have been rebuilt. Most of the Ishavalans have returned…. It won't be long until I can become Fuhrer," Mustang replied with a confident smile.

Olivier harrumphed from across the table; her head leaned against one hand.

"You don't believe that I can be Fuhrer?" Mustang grumbled.

"Maybe if you had any real merit. Without Scar, your restoration would have failed," Olivier retorted, straightening. Mustang clenched his fist and a vein throbbing noticeably on his throat at the mention of Scar.

They glared at each other from across the table Alphonse swore he could feel the clash of sparks from their gaze. He glanced at his brother and raised an eyebrow at his brother's lack of reaction. Alphonse followed Edward's gaze, grinning secretly as he realized the reason for his brother's glossy look.,

"So Al, what were you guys discussing upstairs?" Ling asked, changing the topic and leaving the two to bicker among themselves. Alphonse began to speak about their discoveries and hoped that his brother would just make clear his emotions soon.

Edward looked at the gleam in Winry's eyes when they asked her about her most recent achievements with automail If it wasn't for her, Edward remembered, he would never have been able to get Al back. He wondered when he began to become conscious of his feelings for her. Was it after Lieutenant, no, _Major_ Hawkeyes' remark after telling him about Ishval? No. He knew he had feeling for her long before then. Maybe when Winry first made his automail ? Wait…Could it be that he had begun to love her even before then?

"…Hey Ed, are you ok?" Jerso asked, giving him a quizzical look.

Winry turned and caught his eyes. Edward felt his cheeks redden. She leaned towards him and reached over. Suddenly she was very close. She touched his forehead with one hand. Edward froze and felt his temperature rise drastically.

"Do you have a fever Edward?" Winry frowned worriedly.

"Wah!" Edward scuttled backwards in a panic, knocking down his chair and landing on the floor in a heap. He gripped his head and groaned. He realized that Winry was still watching.

"I'm fine! All fine!" he stuttered, jumping up and righting his chair. Though her hands were no longer there, his forehead still tingled from her touch.

"Edward…"Winry said in a concerned voice, confusion clouding her expression.

Edward laughed nervously and turned quickly toward Pinako who presided over a steaming pot on top of the stove, "Isn't dinner done yet? We've been sitting here for a while."

Pinako whipped around and pointed her ladle at him. "Be patient Edward or come and help me cook!" she barked at him.

Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Edward?" May whispered to Alphonse.

Alphonse sighed and scratched his head, "Nothing at all."

Alphonse saw Hawkeyes hide a smile behind her hand. Everyone knew of Edward's feelings for Winry, yet Edward was _still _trying to hide it.

A gentle scratching at the window drew everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Edward squinted out into the darkness. It had begun snowing again; the porch light making visible the feathery white flakes that swirled to land on the white mounds already piled on the sides of the road. Edward could not see any sign of life…

Something pounced on to the window, hitting the glass panel with a muted bang. Edward toppled backwards.

"Aww, it's a squirrel!" Alphonse exclaimed, jumping up and hurrying to lift the wooden frames. A gust of snow made the flowery curtains flutter wildly and a small grey squirrel leaped in, its tail flicked back and forth.

"It must be hungry," Hawkeye remarked, joining Alphonse in looking at the little creature. It chattered at them and sprung onto Hawkeye's shoulders.

"How cute!" roared Armstrong. The image of Armstrong crushing the squirrel within the folds of his muscles sprung unbidden to Alphonse's mind and he snatched the squirrel out of the way as Armstrong reached for it.

"My animal instincts tell me its food," Zampano declared. Jerso nodded in agreement.

"Geez. You can't eat it," Edward sighed, regaining his composure and approached the squirrel. He peered at it and held out a finger for it to sniff. It studied him and paused before opening its mouth wide and clumping its teeth down on his finger.

Edward shouted in pain and waved his finger wildly while the squirrel stubbornly held on. Finally, it let go and landed on Edward's chair, looking innocently up at him.

"I take it back! It should be eaten," Edward fumed, pointing at the squirrel accusingly. Alphonse face palmed at his brother's reaction and Edward turned back to glare down at it.

"I'm going to you fry for dinner," he growled, cracking his knuckles and feeling his veins throb. The squirrel's eyes glinted as it paused to sniff at the pocket of his coat. It seemed to grin.

"Oy…you-" Edward began, an awful suspicion creeping into his mind. He lunged forward, but it was too late. The squirrel moved first—darting into his pocket and scrambled away, its mouth closed tightly on his parcel. Edward felt his fingers brush its furry tail and close on empty air.

"No you don't!" he yelled, furious, clapping his hands together. Edward's mind drew a blank as nothing happened. In his hast, he had forgotten that for him, alchemy was a thing of the past. It was enough time for the squirrel to scamper between the table legs and into the living room.

"You're not getting away with that," Edward growled, squeezing around the guests to get out of the kitchen door.

"Fear not Edward, I will get it back," Armstrong said pulling on his steel gauntlets and raising his fists over his head, before driving them into the ground. The wooden floorboards crackled with alchemy as they rose to form a giant hand that snatched at the squirrel. However, the squirrel only weaved its way nimbly between its fingertips.

"No alchemy in the house!" Pinako roared, her small figure suddenly loomed over the kitchen.

Armstrong gulped and backed away as everyone shrank from Pinako's gaze.

"I-I'm sorry madam," he apologized.

"I'll fix it!" May said, raising a hand eagerly. Kunais blossomed between her fingertips like magic. She fluidly drew an alchemy circle with her foot as her kunais whistled through the air, landing on the transformed floorboards. Another flash of alchemy and the floorboards reverted back to their original positions.

"Thank you," Armstrong sighed with relief.

"In that case…"Olivier murmured, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands reached for her sword.

"Oh! I'll help too," Ling volunteered, seeing Olivier's actions.

"No weapons in the house either!" Pinako roared, eyes flashing. They both quickly re-sheathed their weapons.

"I don't have time for this!" Edward growled, forcing his way out of the kitchen. He grasped for the squirrel that effortlessly twirled and spun around him. It kept up a continuous delighted chatter as it scampered around the household.

Edward felt his blood rise. He was so close, yet it always slipped away.

"I'm going to kill you!" he roared. The desk lamp thumped onto the ground and rolled away, its light flickering off. The porcelain vase crushed onto the ground in a thousand pieces and the sofa toppled sideways as Edwards bulldozed his way through.

"Edward!" Winry shouted, smashing her wrench onto his head, "how many times do I have to tell you to not make a mess?"

"Brother's soul!" Alphonse cried, dragging away Edward's bloody body and stuffing back the white spirit that leaked from Edward's mouth. Edward trembled as he peered at Winry with watery eyes.

Winry sighed in exasperation, taking in a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that again, all right?" she said firmly. Edward nodded obediently.

"I have to find a way to become immortal or I'm going to die," Edward mumbled to himself as Alphonse helped him to his feet.

"It's not that bad Brother," Alphonse told him, slapping Edward encouragingly on the back. Edward doubled over in pain.

"On the second thought. Good luck," Alphonse gave Edward a thumb up. Edward gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the squirrel that now lingered in the crowded kitchen. The kitchen was pure chaos as guests dodged around the chairs, table, and each other (a remarkable feat that no one was squashed), all the while keeping an eye on Pinako who emitted a menacing aura that kept them on their toes as they tried to capture the squirrel.

In a span of seconds, the squirrel scampered over Xiao Mei and leaped out the still open window.

Edward's jaw dropped. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry Fullmetal, seems like you'll just have to get another one of whatever it took," Mustang shrugged nonchalantly, sitting down in his chair as if nothing happened. Following his example, everyone in the kitchen squeezed back into their seats, discreetly jostling each other for arm room.

Edward had not moved an inch.

"Edward. Edward!" Mustang said forcefully.

Edward turned robotically towards his voice, his mind barely registering the words.

Alphonse squeezed his brother's shoulder in concern. Sweat had began to run from Edward's face and there was a dazed look in his brother's eyes.

"Brother. What was wrapped in the cloth?" Alphonse asked carefully.

"So-something t-terribly important," Edward stuttered out, rivulets of sweat dripping off him.

"As important as the philosopher's stone?" Ling joked in an amused voice.

"Mhm," Edward nodded his head rapidly, "more-more important."

It couldn't be…Alphonse thought with alarm. The package must have contained the results of his brother's discoveries in the West.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Night

There was a moment of silence as the same conclusion dawned upon everyone. Suddenly, everyone began to speak at once, waving their arms agitatedly as they tried to find a way of getting the package back.

"Silence!" Olivier's voice rang out over the noise, shushing everyone. She stood, slamming a fist onto the table, "Let's go outside first."

"Brother, you should have put the package in your briefcase," Alphonse admonished Edward as they all filed onto the porch.

"Shut up. I thought it would be safer in my pocket," Edward grumbled, looking away sulkily.

Powdered snow twinkled under the yellow porch light; shadows of scattered paw prints were easily identifiable. They circled the porch and dotted into the night.

"This is going be easy," Edward said with relief, following the trail, "all we have to do is follow the…."

Edward stopped as the paw prints ended abruptly.

"Huh?" Edward blinked. His eyes widened at a sudden flash and an icy fist caught him in the face sending him spinning away. Although the snow softened his fall and despite the wet coldness, his hips and back felt as if they were in flames.

"Yo Alphonse! I haven't missed dinner have I?" a familiar voice asked.

"No-no master! We were just about to eat."

"Hmm Alphonse, you're grown taller," a rough voice said.

"Haha, not by much Mr. Sig," Edward heard Alphonse laugh nervously.

"Izumi-san?" Olivier said in surprise.

"Oh? It's nice to see you again Major General Armstrong," Izumi said.

"And you—"Olivier began.

"What was that for?" Edward cut in angrily. Izumi's sudden punch sent him back face first into a snow pile.

"Talk to your old master with respect!" Izumi said, still clenching her fist. Alphonse took a step back unconsciously. He could see her veins throb in anger. Sig placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and helped her to adjust her lavender scarf around her neck.

"Not enough training, as usual I see," she continued in a calmer tone, looking down at Edward disapprovingly, "Plus, you looked suspicious."

"Me? Suspicious?!" Edward said in a strangled voice.

"Umm," Alphonse raised a hand, "did you see a squirrel with a package wrapped in a red cloth Master?"

Izumi snorted and planted her hands on her hips, "that little thing wasn't looking at where it was going. It almost leapt onto my face. So I took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Alphonse squeaked, feeling a shiver slide down his spine.

"It went flying somewhere after I punched it," she said waving her hands vaguely in a general direction.

"Is it important?" she tilted her head questioningly.

"Yes, it's brother's-" Alphonse said.

"Idiot," Izumi rounded on Edward without Alphonse finishing his sentence.

"S-sorry," Edward apologized.

"We'll go look for it. I'll give you a shout when you find anything," she finally sighed, turning and walking away with Mr. Sig, whose dark jacket and muscular body made him look more threatening in the night.

"We'll help too," May called and sprinted away with Xiao Mei.

"Hey wait up!" Alphonse cried and ran after her.

"Can't leave it all up to you kids," Mustang said, "lets go Major."

Edward muttered angrily under his breath as he trudged away through the snow, "Kids…who's he calling a kid?" The crunch of footsteps on the snow made him pause and turn around.

"Huh. Winry?" he said with surprise.

She stopped beside him, breathing hard. She shivered and Edward could see her breath forming in white puffs from the cold.

"You should go back," he told her.

She gave him a hard look and folded her arms, "I'm going to help you look."

"Blockhead! You're going to catch a cold."

"Who're you're calling a blockhead? Blockhead pipsqueak, who had to leave an important package in his pocket," she retorted.

"What?! Who are you calling a pip—"

"Besides…" she cut in, her expression softening, "I'm always waiting for you and Al to come back….I want to help you."

Edward sighed and looked into the darkness, running a hand through his hair, "if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't have been able to come back."

A tinge of pink brushed Winry's cheeks, "but still. I'm going to help you get it back."

They walked without speaking for a while. The snow had stopped and the sky was clear. The crescent moon seemed to be weaved into a black drapery crowded with gleaming cold lights. The moon's sheen stretched the shadows of trees that dotted the hillsides and sewed a silver lining across the white snow. They saw the occasional orange flickers and lines of smoke that streamed from nearby houses.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Winry said. Her large blue eyes as bright as one of the stars in the sky.

"It is," Edward agreed quietly.

"Look!" Winry suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a patch of overturned snow that was roughly in the shape of a squirrel. They hurried forward and Winry bent down to observe the tiny paw prints that spiraled away. Edward's old master is frightening, she thought queasily after mentally calculating the distance the poor squirrel must have flown. She glanced up. Edward had not made a move to look.

"Ed?" she said curiously, a touch of worry coloring her voice. He had stopped a few paces behind her, his eyes downcast, seemingly lost in thought. She couldn't help but just stare at him. His long blonde hair was tied back in ponytail and he still stubbornly maintained his antenna. She wondered when he had grown so tall. She remembered the days when he strutted around in his bright red long sleeved cloak. Now he wore a white shirt neatly tucked in dark vests and black trousers.

"Err.." Edward started, fidgeting uncomfortably and Winry realized with a jolt that he was watching her look at him. She quickly spun around, her face hot.

"H-hurry up or we're never going to get your stuff pack," she huffed, speeding up her pace.

In the dim silver light, Winry saw a small furry shape scurry up the tree trunk of a large pine tree.

"I see it!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Winry," Edward said. The tone in his voice made her pause and look at him. His golden eyes were serious as they met her gaze.

"Ed, wh-why are you—-"

"Do you remember what I said when I left for the West?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a half whisper, her heart fluttered.

A small smile touched his features, "I've been thinking…"

Winry held her breath, her veins buzzed and a small ray of light seemed to worm its way into her chest.

"….I didn't mean it, I—" he was saying.

The world seemed to stop. And for a second, the words failed to register in her mind. Then the light was quenched and she felt her heart plummet.

"Oh," she heard herself say as she quickly looked away so he wouldn't see the sudden tears that threatened to overflow, "umm let's catch that squirrel first."

She knew that her voice sounded falsely light-hearted, but she was just glad that it did not crack. She still could not swallow the lump that was rising in her throat.

"Wait! Winry! Oy! Hear me out," she heard Ed say and realized that she was running. She didn't want to listen to him anymore. _I didn't mean it_, his voice whispered in her thoughts. She tried to tune out the words.

Before she knew it, she was leaning against the sturdy trunk that supported her trembling legs and looking through the black branches that crisscrossed towards the sky.

Edward grabbed her arm, his breath heavy, and she wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"Help me up," she said, forcing a smile, "I think I can see a hole."

"Wait, Winry! Listen—" Edward raised his voice, but she was already scrambling for a foothold. He had no choice, but to hoist her up. He bit his lips. The words he wanted to say wrestling to get out, but she was already climbing away.

Winry focused her mind onto grabbing and placing her feet firmly on one branch and then another. The rough bark scratched her palms and the snow numbed her fingers. The wind rustled twigs as she climbed higher and at last she was near the top, peering through the tangled branches. She leaned her head back and stared at the sky.

"Stupid Ed," she whispered. How she had wished…She shook her head firmly. No use thinking about it now.

Something squeaked and the squirrel peeked at her and cocked its head.

"I agree" she said, "he _is _an idiot. I don't know why I liked him."

The squirrel nodded and dashed off into its hole slightly above her head. Why did she like him? Memories of Edward shielding her from Scar and his last words before he left for the west tumbled through her mind.

_I'll give you half of my life. Equivalent Exchange. So give me half of yours._.._I'll give you all of it._

She felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. She turned back to her task and pushed herself up the next branch and found herself facing the squirrel hole. Ripped pieces of red cloth from the package and the tattered remains of old newspapers littered the small den. Four sets of small beady eyes peeked out at her.

"So that's why you stole his package," she mused with a smile as she patted the head of one of the two baby squirrels. It chattered happily at her. The mother and father rubbed their heads against her hand, their furry tails making her laugh through her tears.

"Hmm…where is his item," she murmured, "Ah darn it. I forgot to ask him what it was exactly…something related to his research probably….huh?"

Something shone the back of the den, catching the silver light. She frowned and reached forward. She couldn't touch it. Winry gritted her teeth and looked down for another branch to put her feet on. There was none. It seemed that she would have to risk it. She pushed herself on her tippy-toes and leaned in. Perfect. She grinned as her hands closed around a metal object.

The wind swayed the branches. Her smile slipped away and her eyes widened as she felt herself lose balance. She struggled to find her center of gravity. However, she felt her foot slid into the air.

"Edward!" a strangled scream tore from her lungs as she felt herself fall backwards. The wind roared in her ears and the sky fell away.

"Winry!" Edward shouted, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her body plunge downwards, splintering the branches. He stretched out his arms. If he lost her…he couldn't finish his thoughts. It would be far worse than death.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of a New Era

Winry felt the cold snow on her skin, numbing the pain that blossomed when she tried to move. She touched her face, feeling the roughness of a long thin scar. Winry took her finger away. Thankfully there was no blood. She smiled shakily in relief. She blinked when she realized that she was on top of something soft, but unyielding.

"You idiot," a voice said hoarsely.

"Ed?" she gasped. He was sprawled underneath her in the snow, one of his arms lying across his face. His lips were set in a grim line and, with a start; she realized that his lips were trembling. She tried to push herself off him, but he took her wrist firmly. His hands were warm on her cold skin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, more tears clouding her vision. She felt Edward's other hand gently wiping them away as he shifted into sitting position. He let go of her wrist and took her hand that still clenched tightly onto the metallic item. She slowly opened her fist, feeling the metal imprints on her palm.

"I told you to listen. I don't know what I would've done if you died," he said quietly, his eyes on the object in her hands. She blinked down at it as he plucked it from her palm, confused.

"Winry," Edward said in a stronger voice and Winry felt her eyes drawn to his. She searched his gaze. Those golden eyes were firm and determined. She had seen them before, when he had asked left to get Al's and his body back.

"I'm not going to give you half of my life, because I have decided to give you my whole life," he said searching her eyes.

So that's what he wanted to say. A laugh bubbled in Winry's throat.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she said simply, holding out her hand. His expression relaxed and a smile bloomed across his face as he gently slipped the silver ring onto her finger.

"Don't you do something that stupid again!" he said fiercely, pulling her tightly to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent as her fingers closed around his shirt. She could feel his chest expand with each breath and his heart beating to match her own.

"I love you Edward," she said softly.

He pulled away and tilted her chin up, stroking a finger through her hair. He hesitated and gulped, his hand trembling as he brought his lips to hers. His heart thudded.

"I love you too," he whispered. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as feathers and her body was warm against his. Warmth seeped through his bones and filled him. How he loved her.

* * *

><p>"He finally proposed to her," Hawkeye smiled as they peered at Edward and Winry from behind a tree, looking at Winry's and Edward's forms outlined in the silver light.<p>

Alphonse nodded in agreement and found himself glancing at May, a blush crept onto his face.

"Tsch, the pipsqueak finally found some guts," Olivier whispered, looking at his brother, she added, "He still has more guts than you."

"Sister…." Alex sighed.

Izumi looked at Sig. "They remind me of us when we were young. Of course, you were much more manly and handsome."

"And you my dear, was and always will be a beauty," Sig said hugging her.

"Honey…" Izumi said and trailed off, looking into Sig's eyes.

"Let's congratulate them," Mustang said quietly, making a move to walk towards them.

"No!" Jerso hissed fiercely, pulling Mustang back with such strength that he almost landed head first in the snow.

"Young love must bloom without the interference of us old adults," Zampano added, his eyes sparkling at some distant memories.

A loud growl suddenly echoed in the night. Everyone turned toward Ling.

He laughed nervously and scratched his head, "heh heh…sorry that was my stomach."

They looked toward the direction of the newly engaged couple and found that Edward and Winry were staring back.

"Oy, why are you here?" Edward asked hollowly.

"Err, we were searching and found that the trail led here…..so…." Alphonse explained, embarrassed.

"Guess our cover is blown," Jerso sighed in disappointment and stepped into clearing the with everyone behind him.

The couples' faces were pale.

"Well congrats Ed!" Ling said light-heartedly, "We should go back now. I'm starving."

"Yes we should," Edward growled, jumping up, "Why are you guys still staring?! Let's go already."

"Y-yes Brother," Alphonse said

Winry tried to stand and a sharp pain shot up her ankle. She collapsed back into the snow, gritting her teeth.

"Winry, are you ok?" Edward asked, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Sprained ankle," she muttered.

"I'll carry you," Edward said and proceeded to pick her up onto his back, making sure her legs fitted snugly into the folds of his arms. She protested.

"Oh be quiet, Gearhead. You can't walk," Edward grumbled. Winry sighed in defeat and laid her head on his shoulders, tightening her arms around his chest.

A loud boom caused all of them to look up into the night. An explosion of colors burst into the sky before raining down slowly and disappearing. Another round of colorful explosions and flowers of rainbow lights flashed in the night, one after another.

"It's the new year," Alphonse said with surprise.

"Yes it is," Edward smiled, "It's going to be a good year."

* * *

><p>Author's note: After watching Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and reading the manga, I just had to write a story about Edward and Winry because I didn't want the story to end. However, I wasn't able to make my Dec. 31st deadline. But hoped you guys enjoyed it anyway! Any reviews or feed backs are appreciated :)<p>

Thanks to everyone for their reviews ^.^~


End file.
